Echo
Echo is debatably the most powerful all around character in the World of Yu Yu Hakusho, and undoubtedly the most dangerous. He is first introduced as the supreme antoganist of Teru and Takeshi, and later becomes their ally. Background Years after the adventures of Yusuke Urameshi and co., the world finally has balance. Spirit detectives thrive as the superior beings, and demon numbers have severly dimmed down. The only demon of supreme power that remains if the god of demons himself, an unnamed deity. After fighting the detectives for years, the king of evil slowly loses ground, and in a final assault is mortally wounded. But not being able to die because of his immortal status, he is sentenced to be tortured in the deepest pits of the demon world itself. On the day of his conviction, the king made one final burst of strength and briefly escaped in a poltergeist-like form, knowing that he couldn't manage to live in his current state for long. In order to spite the detective who captured him, he entered the body of his wife-who just so happened to be attending the trial-and gave up all of his spirit energy to unnaturally impregnate her. Her an her husband thought this was a miracle, because she was barren. Upon the mother being given tests, the baby was without a trace of the detective's DNA, so it was evident that he had not fathered the child. In anger, believing his wife to have smeared his honor with an affair, he attempted to kill her. In shock the woman collapses, but is suddenly overwhelmed with the energy of her due child. The energy radiates throughout the hospital building and destroys it, burying the two in the blast. Once the scene was cleared up, it was confirmed that both had died, but the child was apparently born and missing. This is the origin of what is now Echo. Appearance Echo is a muscular teen with jet black spiky hair with bangs that reach to cheek level. He wears a black cloak with black pants and combat boots. Under his cloak is a black tank top with black braces around his biceps. His most important item is his hole-covered silver necklace that he gained through-so far-unknown means. It seems to have portions in which it's hollow, because it glows green from the inside. It is known that Echo's mother was a very beautiful demon, and Echo seems to be quite popular among the opposite sex as well. Despite his rough demeanor, he doesn't seem very intimidating and often appears cute to women by his natural good looks, although they usually get a horrific surprise when they see his dark abilities. Personality Echo's personality is almost one of apathy, and cold, calculating demeanor. Although he is capable of kindness, this is only earned through his almost impossible to gain trust. Most of his coldness can be explained through his background of suffering and hardship, and he reflects this by neglecting all emotion to prevent another let down. As of yet, there is none he has deemed deserving enough to reveal his true personality to. In battle, Echo's ruthlessness carries over, showing when he kills his foes without hesitation or remorse. Abilities Forbidden Martial Artist: Echo was taught in a forbidden martial art by the temple he grew up at, this martial art differing from defensive martial arts by being purely offensive. This style integrates breaking the opponents body down with holds and striking nerves in conjunction with well executed and deadly strike attacks. Lethal Swordsman: He was also trained by the Monks in a swordfighting style that actually is used to execute more powerful captives by striking the stomach, neck and other vital body parts with a jagged sword. It uses offense as defense, using the ridges in Echo's katana in conjunction with properly executed moves to disarm or throw the opponent off-guard quickly. He intertwines his killing style with his speed to kill opponents before they even know what's coming. Advanced Physcial Condition: Echo is known to be extremely fit, having well developed muscles and above average strength. On the speed level, Echo has reached unimaginable velocities, able to slash opponents several dozen times in a nanosecond with minimal effort. His speed is so great that many of his opponents have perceived him to be a teleporter. Hybrid Race: Although the Demon King influenced Echo spiriutally, his genetics are completely derived from his mother, a half fire yokai, half ice maiden. Because of this he has a reistence to both levels of extreme temperatures, below and aove freezing point. Meaning he cannot be frozen or burned. Genius Level Intellect: As known by all who have associated with Echo, he is a genius. Able to formulate battle strategies without putting much effort into thinking of them, and having a vast amount of knowledge about the demon realm, human realm, and the potential of himself and others. Master Manipulator:'''Possibly the most memorable feature about Echo is his uncanny ability to manipulate others with his attitude and dialect. Using his fairly complex vocabulary and careful wording, he often answers questions that leave his conversators more confused than before they asked the question. Even some people who once despised him can find themselves working beside him before they know what hits them. Against people he knows are tempermental, he often toys with their minds by undermining their abilities to anger them and make them careless. His teammates Teru and Takeshi are a prime example of his manipulated victims, although he actually does this to benefit the two by causing them to work harder to impress him. '''Heir of The Demon Throne: Due to some inherited abilities from the Demon King, Echo is able to command demons at will, with the exception of a few more powerful ones who have a large amount of willpower. Unique Energy Source: Because of his unique origin, Echo has command over the midway energy between malicious Demon energy and spirit energy known as Hakumei Energy, which lets him corrupt and destroy his enemies in a more fearsome manner. Aside from his powerful arsenal of Twilight attacks, his Hakumei energy also makes itself manifest in his eyes. With them he is able to control humans with limited telepathy and even kill certain humans and demons with a simple glare. Using his Hakumei Energy attacks and spirit aura, Echo is able corrupt any being with a trace of life or spirit energy, depending on the physical strength and willpower of the victim. Stronger humans and demons are able to resist, though if they are injured they will most definately succumb to his power. If he corrupts something he instantly drowns its' soul in his energy, creating an artificially intellegent creature that responds to his telekenetic commands and retaisn the abilities of its' former host. The weakness to this ability is that the weaker Echo is, the less influental power he has, making this ability extremely difficult to use in the heat of battle. Also, the creatures seem to each have a unique mask representing their souls that when pierced causes them to be purged and disentigrated. Although, if the attacker doesn't happen to leave their weapon in the creature, they will instead ecome the new host of the energy, with no exceptions. Wolf Form: After temporarily losing his prowess over Twilight, he and Takeshi are the only two in the demon realm able to escape becoming spirits, instead taking on the appearances of wolves. In this form he and Takeshi have nothing more than their fangs to battle with, and in his signature fashion makes life hell for his enemies despite his condition. He is still ruthless, tearing through the throats of his foes like they're butter. Weaknesses Echo's more general weakness is his lack of defensive skill. He has virtually no defensive moves, and primarily uses his offense as a defense, incorporated with his evasive skills. This means that a piercing attack would be most effective on him, being able to penetrate his attacks unlike a wave-like energy. If explored, an opponent would find that Echo's biggest weakness is the neccessity of his eyes, if oen were to disable them, he would be fairly helpless. Quotes "Hmph." "My name? Doesn't matter. Yours, won't much longer." -Echo to Sori (Doku) "Umm, Echo, we're fighting a really hot girl that can fly and bite our necks in two, any suggestions?" (Echo) "...Where has she been all of my life." (Doku) "!!!" (Megami) "So, you defeated master Sori and helped save me, interesting." (Echo)'' "Oh God."'' Category:Demon